The Legend of Zelda Twilight Sword
by Ruttager
Summary: The Triforce shattered like panes of broken glass, once the vile man touched it, one to the man who tried to claim it all to himself, Gannondorf. He obtained only one piece though, the Triforce of Power. The second, to Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The third, however, went, not to the appointed "Hero of Time" that the legends talk about, it went to Ilia, of Ordon. AU Twilight Princess.
1. The Prologe

The day started off like any other day in Ordon, but that's when all the bad stuff happens right? The sun was poking its obnoxious light through the window and forced Ilia up. She grumbles and slowly, groggily moved to get up. Her father calling her, yelling something about Link and Hyrule Castle… 'Wait,' she thought, 'goddesses! Today's the day Link's Traveling off to Hyrule Castle to deliver something of the utmost importance, it's a present or something similar' So, she get's dressed quickly and rushes out the door to see Link next to Epona and your dad talking to him, you smile softly. Your smile doesn't last that long though, you notice Link's pushed Epona too hard, again. You stomp angrily towards them, when you get there you start scolding Link about pushing Epona too hard, he tries to defend himself but you stomp, huffily away.

Later, at Ordon Spring you're tending to Epona's non-existent wound, Colin comes up to you and explained that Link helped save Talo, "And, that's why you shouldn't be mad at Link." He finished, looking up at you expectantly. You sigh, and say "Alright, Alright…. I'm not mad anymore okay?" He smiles satisfied with your answer and walks just a little bit away, a little while later Link comes in and you apologize. Smiling sheepishly, you say "Sorry." He nods understanding, suddenly Epona whinnies and a hoard of boulblins, on their war hog like things ride into Ordon Spring. Link and Colin are knocked unconscious and the boulblin riders pick up their bodies and ride away. You, watch horrified and then something strange starts happens a slick, slimy, black hand pulls you into another realm and leaves you there. After a moment nothing happens but then, your hand started to glow. That symbol, known as the Triforce, started to shine, quite brightly too for it was normally a dull golden color was now a bright shining yellow. You body starts to twitch, it starts out slowly but soon escalates to make it look like you have a seizure, you scream and sudden blackness hits you like a block of concrete or a piano from a 30-floor building. What's laying there after your episode is over, is a different you a more, well, beastly version. What's laying there is a golden-white wolf, with bright green eyes, but their closed. That's when you go unconscious

You wake up in a small, rather dimly lit room. Glancing around, you notice something's not right. Shaking your head you try and get up and fail, partially. Looking at the room, you realize it's not what you first thought it was, it's a dungeon, and you're shackled to a wall. Freaking out, you also realize one more crucial thing, you're not a human any more, you're a wolf. Worst of all, while you were freaking out, someone came into your cell and you didn't notice until you finally, somewhat, calm yourself down. When you look at _it, it _slowly a start to grin and then "I finally found you." comes out of its mouth. You stare at it flabbergasted. Sense comes in and you start to growl and glare at it "Ooooohh aren't you a scary one." it coos, chuckling. "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be snarling and growling at me?" "Well," she sighs "that's too bad… I was planning on helping you… If you were nice…" Listening intently, you stop snarling and glaring at it, and watch it warily. "Much better, you humans are obedient by fault aren't you?" A growl starts to rip through your throat; thankfully you stifle it and stare at it. "Oops! But you aren't a human any more are you?" chucking you under your chin, she chuckles "You're a beast." You would frown, but with dog lips it's quite hard. A growl slowly makes its way up your throat; you don't stifle it this time, you snap at her and she jumps away. "There, there, you gotta be a good dog and calm down, no need to bite." she states chuckling. Then something strange happens she starts to concentrates and moves her hands in a circular motion. She hums, then a blackish pink ball forms in her hands, she moves her hands and the ball comes right at you!

You yelp and look at your paw, it's fine then realizing the chain that held you is not there. You glance at her confused, she floats over. Tilting her head she says "You look kind of suprised." then she chuckles, "So I guess, you're wondering where we are, exacaly?" She then disappears into smokey black wisps and reapppears on the other side of the cell's bars. "Well I'll make you a deal, if you can get over here," she indicates to the side that she's on," I might just tell you." She yawns, looking around, quite boredly. You glare at her infuriated,your anger slowly ebbs away, as you glance around the cell trying to find an escape route. Pawing around the cage you realize, you have paws! What a great realization, pawing around, you notice soft, pliable ground. Digging it up and slowly crawling under it. Once you're out she hmphs and says "I guess you're not completely stupid."


	2. Findings

'Okay, so you have no previous experience with fighting bad guys, doing exercise and most of all jumping and then you end up doing all these things to get to a door… All the while you were led by a crazy talking imp, riding you like a pony, I might add…' You thought to yourself sullenly, the imp points out that the century is out and now's the time to go in. Silently glaring at her, you push yourself into the door and glance around the room to find a hooded figure. It's standing a few feet away, overlooking a window, growling you glare at it. She chuckles; it's starting to annoy you now. Turning around, after hearing your growl, the figure gasps. Holding your head high you walk nearer to the figure, the imp rolls her eyes. "…Midna?!" The figure states surprised. You look towards the imp; you guess its name is Midna. "You remember my name. What an honor for me…" Minda sarcastically drolls. The figure doesn't seem affected by the sarcasm, "So you finally found hi-," you growl when the word "him" is about to be finished. The figure looks at you confused, and then it dawns on her, you're a female not a male. "Midna," the figure sates quietly, "that's a her not a him…" Minda looks at you flabbergasted "W-wait… What…" She pales, confused, "The wolf that you are sitting on," the figure jesters to you, "is a female."Wait but isn't the Hero of Time supposed to be a, err, man?" "I guess but maybe not." the hooded figure says. Annoyed you glare at them, Minda who's freaked out and the hooded figure who seems calm under the hood.

The hooded figure looks at your paw, "…You were imprisoned?" The figure inquired, "I'm sorry." The hooded figure says, sincerely. Minda finally gained her bearings and said "Poor thing, _she_ has no idea where this is, or what's happened… So, don't you think you should explain to _her_ what you've managed to do? You owe _her _that much… Twilight Princess" Shifting from one paw to another you glance around the room, kind of angry that Minda keeps emphasizing she, her and anything that has to do with you gender. The hooded figure tells a long drawn out story of how Hyrule got encompassed in twilight. Once the story's finished, the hooded figure moves and stands next to the window again "The kingdom may have succumbed to darkness, but I am still its princess." Slowly moving the hood up, the person appears to be… Princess Zelda? You stare at her intently on the outside, on the inside your mind has just exploded. "I am Zelda" The now, non-hooded figure states, bluntly. "You don't have to look so sad." Minda says, "Anyways, I'll be taking your place for a little while, and you go out with Miss Hero of Time over here." Zelda looks shocked, you look as if a lottery ticket just hit with a million rupees. Minda uses warp to get me and Zelda out of the castle and into Ordon Spring, as we leave she transformed herself into an exact copy of Zelda and waves, still chuckling, which annoys you.


End file.
